Relation Breaker
by SWAGGIRL
Summary: Ketika agen Alpha,Beta dan Gamma bertemu dengan Receiver yang sedikit demi sedikit merubah prinsip kerja mereka. Apa mereka akan mengungkapkan jati diri mereka dihadapan receiver? Saksikan storynya
1. Chapter 1

**RELATION BREAKER**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:AU,OOC,Typo

DLDR

-Enjoy this fic-

"Kartu Identitas _Sender_ siap?"

"Siap!"

"Ciri-ciri dan Identitas _Receiver_ siap?"

"Siap!"

"Isi _Message_ siap?"

"Siap!"

"Waktu dan Lokasi pelaksanaan siap?"

"Siap!"

"Diterima! Hubungi _Sender_ dan kirim alamat rekening kita!"

"Done! Yosh..agen _Gamma_ siap bertugas?"

.

.

."Bahkan sejak dalam kandungan"

.

.

.

Kuambil topeng "kebesaran" yang tergantung itu untuk mengemban misi yang akan kulaksanakan. Keluar membuka pintu meninggalkan markas yang masih terhuni 2 agen lainnya. Bertanya apa pekerjaan kami eh? Silahkan lihat dulu aksiku.

Lima belas menit menaiki bus umum, aku sampai di lokasi. Kupakai topeng untuk menutupi jati diriku dan bahkan cara ini wajib juga dilakukan oleh agen lain. Dalam sekejap mataku mengcapture pesan singkat yang sudah dikirim oleh agen Alpha ke Handphoneku. Seringai puas kusunggigkan ketika kutemukan Receiver ada di depan mata.

.

.

.

"Saya Gamma diutus oleh Inuzuka Kiba untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada anda Nona Tayuya. Tuan Inuzuka meminta pemutusan hubungan kalian dengan alasan anda terlalu glamour dan naif."

"APA?! Kenapa Kiba melakukan ini? dan siapa kau?!"

"Tugas saya sudah selesai nona. Selanjutnya bukan wewenang saya untuk menjawab"

"..."

.

.

.

"Saya agen Gamma dari jasa Pemutusan Hubungan. Terimakasih"

.

.

.

Sudah tau pekerjaanku eh? Ya benar. Jasa Pemutusan Hubungan. Menamai diri kami dengan _Relation Breaker Agent_. Membantu anda menyampaikan pesan pemutusan hubungan bagi anda yang mempunyai kesulitan dalam mengutarakannya langsung. Sistem pemesanan jasa via _online_ dan _Sender_ atau pengirim pesan (_klien_) harus memenuhi syarat yang kami ajukan. Identitas diri, Ciri dan identitas _receiver_ (_target_), alasan pemutusan, waktu dan tempat _receiver_ berada, dan tentu bayaran untuk segala perjuangan kami. Kami? Ya kami bertiga bekerja sama mengemban tugas yang sepertinya konyol ini. Tiga agen dengan sebutan agen _Alpha, Beta, dan Gamma._ Tidak ada jabatan di markas kami. Masing-masing dari kami merangkap menjadi operator atau kurir dengan sistem bagi tugas gilir. Tertarik? Cih bagiku aneh tapi tantangan dibalik keanehan itu membuat sensasi hidup jadi berbeda.

.

.

.

Kutekan beberapa digit angka. Segera aku masuk ke markas dan meletakkan topeng tadi di tempat semula. Kududukkan tulang pinggulku ke sofa sambil merenggangkan otot-ototku.

"Ch...rekor baru 4 menit 37 detik. Selamat Uchiha Sasuke. ", Suara Naruto sungguh membuat gendang telingaku meronta meminta pertolongan. Berisik!

"Wajah irimu itu sudah bosan kulihat Naruto", Kulihat Naruto mendengus mendengar perkataanku.

"Kau benar-benar to do point tadi teme. Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Ketika bertugas, kesampingkan dulu rasa ibamu dobe", Potongku pada perkataan si dobe

"Sebagai agen _Alpha_, aku juga merangkap jadi penghibur. Tak dibayar untuk itu tapi hatiku tak tega teme", Dan Naruto mulai meracau tak jelas.

"Cih urusanku? Mana agen _Beta_?", Aku beranjak menuju LCD komputer untuk melihat apa ada job baru atau tidak.

"Oh..Sai sedang bertugas", Jawab singkat Naruto.

Kugerakkan kursor menuju menu _Inbox_. Mencoba membaca email baru yang masuk ke email kami.

"Diterima! Agen _Alpha_ siap bertugas?", Aku menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Yoshh..Aku siap aku siap!"

Kembali kurebahkan tubuhku ke sofa empuk. BLAMMM...terdengar suara pintu tertutup menandakan Naruto keluar melaksanakan tugasnya.

Bagaimana ketiga agen ini ketika bertemu dengan receiver yang akan mengubah hidup mereka?

Bagaimana takdir seolah mengarahkan mereka untuk masuk ke kehidupan receiver?

-TBC-

Aduh ini sumpah aneh ficnya -_- gimana reader? Enaknya lanjut gak ya?

review coba hehe :)

by : SWAGGIRL

Cotton Island, 4/12/13 08.08 am


	2. Chapter 2

**RELATION BREAKER**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:AU,OOC,Typo

DLDR

-Enjoy this fic-

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju alamat yang sudah di kirim Sasuke ke nomor Handphonenya. Sesekali dia melihat papan alamat yang tertera di depan bangunan. Nah! Dapat! Naruto masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang diyakininya adalah sebuah Sekolah Dasar. Dalam hati dia berpikir mungkin saja target barunya ini adalah seorang guru. Naruto melihat isi pesan masuknya kembali untuk membaca ciri-ciri targetnya.

**From : RB Office**

Sender : Miwako Himura

Receiver : Konohamaru

Ciri-ciri : Tampan, rambut hitam jabrik, selalu memakai syal, umur 10 tahun

Message : Putus karena receiver Playboy dan tak pernah lagi main ke rumah sender

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan matanya.

(Naruto POV)

10 tahun? Jadi targetku anak kecil? Oh Kami-sama selama sebulan bertugas baru kali ini aku mendapat target seaneh ini. Jaman sekarang anak 10 tahun sudah kenal pacaran saja. Aku saja kalah astaga. Aku yakin pasti Sasuke tertawa membaca email ini, bodohnya aku mau saja di kasih misi begini. Yosh apa boleh buat, tugas tetap tugas. Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok bocah Konohamaru itu. Bisa dibilang ini waktu yang tepat karena jamnya pulang. Seketika ku lihat sekelebat anak bersyal berwarna biru. Ku ikuti bocah itu, dan kuyakin bahwa itu si Konohamaru. Ketika sampai di gang sepi, kupakai topeng 'kebesaran' dan segera menghentikan anak itu.

"Tunggu sebentar apa kau Konohamaru?", tanyaku sambil berjongkok di depan bocah itu.

"…."

"Hei kau tidak sopan! Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku", Eh? Kok dia malah berjalan melewatiku dengan santainya. Dengan cekatan, aku menghampirinya dan menarik tangan kecil bocah itu.

"Aduh! Apa apaan sih om", kulihat dia mendengus sambil mengelus bagian tangan bekas tarikanku tadi.

"Apa susahnya menjwab pertanyaanku bocah. Oh ya dan jangan panggil aku 'om'!"

"Maaf om, aku tidak berbicara dengan orang asing apalagi orang asing yang aneh sepertimu." Aneh? Perlu ku toel mata bocah itu. Keren gini dibilang aneh. Bernyali juga anak ini menjawab seperti itu. Sabar Naruto sabar.

"Kau benar-benar….Jawab saja kau Konohamaru atau bukan? Kalau mau jawab nanti om kasih permen.", pembodohan anak kecil-pikirku. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan memasang wajah sok kawainya itu.

"Benar? Iya aku Konohamaru." Akhirnya dijawab!

"Oke dengarkan bocah. Namaku Alpha diutus oleh Miwako Himura untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada kau, Miwako meminta pemutusan hubungan denganmu dengan alasan kau itu Playboy dan sudah tak mau pergi untuk mengencani ke rumah dia.",hah…selesai juga tugasku.

"…", Bocah itu diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya itu. Anak kecil bisa patah hati juga ternyata.

"Patah hati eh?"

"Om, aku kebelet pipis. Temani aku ke toilet lalu penuhi janjimu itu!" 1 detik…2 detik…3 detik. Gubrak! Kalau sekarang aku di dunia Anime, pasti sudah ada gambar persimpangan empat di dahiku. Sweatdrop!

"Heh? Kau tidak menangis habis diputusin?", Tidak menjawab, bocah konohamaru itu langsung menarik tanganku secara paksa.  
Setelah dia keluar dari Toilet umum. Dia memaksaku membelikan lollipop. Apa boleh buat, aku hanya bisa pasrah dan bersabar saja menghadapi sikap seenak dia itu. Sekarang aku dan Konohamaru berada di sebuah taman kecil dan duduk secara terpisah di ayunan.

"Om, by the way makasih lolipopnya. Gak sesak pake topeng dari tadi?", Tanpa pikir panjang aku melepas topengku, tidak masalah kalau anak kecil yang tahu identitasku. Lalu tiba-tiba Konohamaru menceritakan alasan dia tak bersedih saat diputus hubungan oleh Miwako. "Cewek masih banyak tercecer di pinggir jalan om.", jawaban dia buat wajahku sweatdrop lagi.

"Konohamaru!" Tiba-tiba obrolanku dengan Konohamaru terpotong oleh suara seorang perempuan yang berjalan sedikit berlari menuju tempat kami duduk. Mata lavendernya memandang ke arahku dan kurasakan mata itu sedikit ingin mengintrograsiku.

"hei..hei aku tidak berniat menculik adikmu itu", Tanpa bertanya sudah kujawab pertanyaan yang ada di otak perempuan itu.

"Hinata-neechan kenapa menjemputku sih. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan menjemputku lagi." Oh jadi dia kakaknya Konohamaru. Hinata, nama yang cantik secantik orangnya. Ah berpikir apa sih aku ini.

"A..no Maru-chan harus pulang sekarang, neechan akan masuk shift siang di Rumah Sakit."

"Kan kuncinya bisa ditaruh di tempat biasa. Yasudah ayo pulang." Bocah itu beranjak dari ayunan yang semula didudukinya dan beralih menggandeng kakak cantiknya itu tanpa menghiraukanku. Perempuan itu hanya berucap 'terimakasih' sambil sedikit tersenyum untuk berpamitan padaku.

"Kak Alpha, arigatou lollipopnya. Kalau naksir kakakku datang saja besok ke sekolahanku." Kusso..wajahku langsung memerah mendengar kata-kata si bocah playboy itu. Bagaimana dia bisa tau eh? Memang bakat playboy dia. Dan kulihat Si Kakak Cantiknya itu menunduk malu sambil mempercepat jalannya.

(Naruto POV end)

.  
"Sumimasen..Apa anda Nona Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ya, ada keperluan apa?"

"Nama saya Beta diutus oleh Tuan Nara Shikamaru untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada Nona Yamanaka Ino, Tuan Nara meminta pemutusan hubungan dengan alasan anda itu merepotkan. Keperluan saya sampai disini,terimakasih."

"Haha..dapat kau! Jadi kau anggota Relation Breaker ya? Hmm Beta nama yang bagus untuk jadi nama samaran"

"Sumimasen..maaf,saya harus pergi."

"Eh siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi? Kalau kau pergi, aku akan berteriak bahwa kau adalah pencuri!"

(Sai POV)

Apa-apaan gadis blonde ini, apa dia menjebak kami? Oh Kami-sama aku benar-benar harus pergi kalau begini. Tapi jika aku pergi, aku malah akan di bogem mentah oleh orang-orang secara gratis dan secara tak langsung identitasku akan terungkap,oh shit! Aku harus menghubungi Sasuke kalau begini. Ku ambil Handphone yang terselip di kantong celana secara perlahan-lahan agar gadis itu tidak curiga dengan tingkahku.

"Mau mengabari komplotanmu? Serahkan Handphonemu atau ku berteriak kalau kau melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadapku!" Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di seluruh tubuhku. Apa ini pertanda misiku gagal? Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini. Aku bertaruh 100 persen kalau gadis ini sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang . Dengan pasrah, ku letakkan Handphone _touchscreen_ku diatas meja dan menyerahkan kepadanya .

"Bagus ! Sekarang kau copot topengmu itu. Aku tidak mau orang-orang mengira aku bicara dengan Pahlawan Bertopeng" gadis itu terkikik geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Mungkin ini sangat lucu baginya, tapi bagiku ini adalah kesalahan fatal dalam pekerjaanku ini. Mencopot topeng sama saja menelanjangi diriku sendiri di depan orang yang tak ku kenal.

"Tenang saja, aku akan tutup mulut soal identitasmu. Sejujurnya aku hanya ada keperluan dengan orang-orang dibalik Relation Breaker. Percayalah, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku yakin keperluan ini merupakan simbiosis mutualisme bagiku dan bagi kalian." Entah kenapa aku tidak melihat adanya kebohongan di mata Aquamarinenya itu. Lagipula aku sudah dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan, mungkin aku harus mencari alasan saja bagaimana mengatakan kegagalan misiku ini pada Sasuke. Kulepas topeng itu dan kutampakkan senyum tak berdosaku padanya.

"Ah kau terlalu tampan untuk ukuran pekerjaanmu ini tuan Beta. Ah aku lupa, siapa namamu?" Kenapa gadis ini merepotkan sekali Kami-sama. Setelah berhasil memojokkanku, sekarang dia mulai mengorek identitasku. Tipe gadis pintar memanfaatkan keadaan, masuk dalam kriteriaku.

"Sai…dan itu bukan nama samaran nona Yamanaka Ino. Dan tolong bisa dipercepat apa keperluan anda?" Gadis itu diam selama beberapa menit, terlihat dia menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah notes.

"Pertama-tama perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino. Bukan bermaksud jahat mempermainkan pekerjaanmu itu, tapi hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa berbicara langsung denganmu. Nara Shikamaru adalah rekan kerjaku, aku memintanya untuk berpura-pura mengirim pemutusan hubungan denganku lewat kalian. Aku adalah seorang penulis, dan aku tertarik untuk menulis novel tentang pekerjaan kalian beserta kehidupan dibaliknya. Tenang saja, aku adalah orang yang loyal dan tak akan membeberkan identitas narasumberku jika itu kemauan kalian. Jadi bagaimana Sai-san apa mau bekerjasama denganku?" Penuturan lancer gadis itu sedikit membuatku heran. Kulihat dari cara dia memandangku, dia tampak sekali berharap akan kerjasama ini.

"Dari tadi kau selalu menyebut 'kalian'. Percaya diri sekali kau nona kalau anggota Relation Breaker itu terdiri dari beberapa orang." Gadis itu menyeringai berarti tak kasat mata.

"Karena temanku adalah target kalian. Dia hanya bercerita kalau yang mengutus pesan itu bernama Alpha. Secara tak langsung kalian itu lebih dari satu orang. Benar begitu Sai-san?" Skakmat! Tak ada gunanya aku mengelak lagi. Gadis ini ternyata sudah mengincar kami.

"Kau benar-benar licik nona. Tapi, aku tak melihat keuntungan apa yang kami peroleh dengan adanya kerjasama ini."

"Tentu saja sebagian hasil penjualan novelku akan kuberikan pada kalian. Asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah Novelis yang lumayan diperhitungkan di Jepang."

"Aku tak bisa memutuskan ini sendiri. Aku harus merundingkan dulu dengan temanku." Yang terlihat di wajahnya hanya sebuah kepuasan. Dia tersenyum setelah mendengarkan keputusan mentahku itu. Gadis itu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang kuyakin itu bukan kartu ATM tapi adalah sebuah kartu nama.

"Ini kartu namaku. Sementara Handphonemu aku bawa sebagai jaminan, kau bisa menghubungiku untuk memberitahukan keputusan kalian. Dan kuharap kalian setuju !" Aku mengambil kartu namanya dan segera beranjak dari kursi, berjalan dengan ekspresi tenang meninggalkan gadis itu. Sekarang yang ada dipikiranku apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke.

(Sai POV end)

.

.

.

Atmosfir di ruang itu terasa tegang bercampur dengan emosi tak menentu yang siap meluap dari ketua Relation Breaker. Mata agen Gamma tepatnya Sasuke Uchiha memancarkan kemarahan kepada Sai setelah apa yang Sai jelaskan padanya tentang kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat cengo setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sai. Terlihat Sasuke membuang nafas panjang melalalui rongga mulutnya dan seketika mata yang semula di selimuti kilatan marah itu berubah menjadi wajah khas dia, stoic face.

"Bilang padanya, akan menyenangkan bila bekerjasama dengannya." Sasuke berbalik badan meninggalkan Sai yang terpatung mendengarkan kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh ketuanya.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Aku sih rela saja bila Handphoneku tidak kembali." Dengan raut muka keheranan, Sai masih setia memandang punggung Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengotak-ngatik email.

"_Baka_! Bahkan dari Handphonemu saja dia bisa melacak kita. Lagipula identitasmu sudah dia ketahui." Sasuke beranjak dari depan komputer menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang kerja itu.

"Apa boleh buat Sai. Bubur sudah menjadi nasi." Kata Naruto sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"_Baka _Naruto! Yang ada Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang gagal disini bukan hanya aku tapi kau juga bodoh!" Sai ber-_smirk _kearah Naruto. Ya, tidak hanya Sai yang mengaku pada Sasuke, tapi Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya juga menceritakan kejadian saat bertemu dengan Konohamaru dan Si kakak cantik sampai harus melepas topengnya-walaupun disengaja.

"Tapi kegagalanmu lebih fatal dariku Sai. Walaupun aku bodoh tapi kegagalanmu lebih terlihat bodoh daripada aku." Sai geram dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, seandainya Naruto yang ada diposisinya pasti si _baka _Naruto sudah membawa gadis itu ke markas.

"Tak ada gunanya kau menggubris perkataan si _baka _dobe, Sai!" Sasuke kembali dari dapur sambil membawa sekaleng _softdrink_.

"Teme, kapan sih kau membelaku huh" Naruto bergelut dengan sofa merah yang setia memanjakan tubuh gagah Naruto.

"Sai, kau segera saja hubungi penulis cepat lebih baik."

"Siap Komandan!"

Sasuke mengambil jas hitam yang menggantung di sisi pojok ruang kerja berbentuk bujur sangkar itu. Sambil menepuk-nepuk jas guna menghilangkan sedikit kekusutan yang tertinggal, dia berjalan mengambil topeng. Ya, sepertinya dia mendapat job panggilan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Tak mungkin dia menyuruh Sai ataupun Naruto yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki kembali ke sangkar mereka ditambah kejadian yang menimpa dua anak buahnya itu.

"Misi terakhir hari ini biar aku yang kerjakan. Kalian boleh bubar." Sasuke berjalan menuju target-yang entah keberapa akan menjadi korbannya untuk kesekian kalinya menerima pernyataan yang tak seharusnya dia katakan.

.

.

.

Handphone bermerk keluaran Korea itu menggetarkan kantong celana hitam pria tampan dengan segudang kharisma yang tak dapat dipungkiri dapat membuat para wanita berdecak kagum. Dia mengeluarkan benda yang mengusik perjalanannya itu. Sejenak Sasuke berhenti menggerakkan kakinya untuk fokus mencerna kata-kata yang dikirim langsung dari markasnya.

Kaki jenjangnya menginjak pada sebuah bangunan yang dikenal dengan nama Rumah Sakit itu. Sambil berjalan santai, kedua bola mata obsidiannya mencari perempuan dengan surai soft pink. 'Kalau begini sih gampang mencarinya' pikir pria itu dalam hati. Di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi, dia masih setia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok targetnya itu. Perlu waktu sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan targetnya yang sedang duduk menyendiri di lorong yang sepi itu. Segera ia memakai topeng dan menjalankan tugasnya.

Sasuke menghampiri targetnya yang tertangkap sedang melamun, "Maaf anda nona Haruno Sakura?"

"ha? Iya, ada urusan denganku?" gadis dengan rambut langka itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke langsung melancarkan serangan seuntai kalimat, "Nama saya Gamma diutus oleh Tuan Menma untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada Nona Haruno Sakura, Tuan Menma meminta pemutusan hubungan dengan alasan dia menemukan cinta yang baru. Urusan saya sampai disini, terimakasih."

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan yang tertuju pada Sasuke, "Cih..memalukan! semua pria itu memuakkan"

"Terserah anda, saya pamit. Terimakasih" Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke meninggalkan gadis itu. Toh bukan urusan dia jika gadis itu bersedih karena diputusin mantannya. Broken heart syndrome adalah julukan yang dia berikan pada targetnya yang merasa frustasi dan akan bertindak lebih emosional ketika Sasuke selesai menyampaikan pesan pemutusan hubungan itu.

"Kau..kau itu menyedihkan bahkan bodoh. Pekerjaanmu itu, menyia-nyiakan umurmu demi pekerjaan yang tak bermutu." Gadis bermarga Haruno itu berteriak membentak, alhasil Sasuke reflek menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

Sasuke berbalik badan memprotes perkataan gadis itu, "Ini pekerjaanku kenapa kau yang repot nona? Kau yang menyedihkan. Patah hati tapi melampiaskannya kepada orang lain. Cih"

"Hidupku terlalu berharga untuk menangisi pria keparat seperti dia." Emeraldnya menatap kosong pada lantai keramik rumah sakit tapi Sasuke merasakan dibalik manik teduhnya itu tersimpan kepiluan dan keputus asaan.

"Lebih baik kau menulis status di jejaring sosialmu daripada berkeluh kesah padaku nona." Gadis itu tiba-tiba tertawa mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi mulusnya, heran akan tingkah laku gadis itu seperti berkepribadian 4 dimensi eh.

"Tapi tuan, sejujurnya pekerjaan anda itu menarik." Cengiran lebar gadis itu menyertai perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya barusan. Tanpa ambil repot Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu. Setelah lima langkah Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, dia samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan dibelakangnya.

"Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kau segera menjalani cuci darah. Dokter Tsunade sudah menunggumu."

"Hai! Terimakasih pemberitahuannya Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

"Cuci darah ya… Tubuhnya tak sekuat kepribadiannya" pikir Sasuke.

**-TBC-**

Wah..aku gak tau mau ngomong apa, aku bener-bener gak pandai ngerangkai kata-kata Ancur banget perasaan ini fic hehe. Tapi aku usahain tetep update walaupun masih sibuk kuliah gini. Yosh…makasih buat silent reader, makasih makasih buat yang alert fic ini, trus makasih makasih makasih buat yang review ^^

**febri feven** : ini udah dilanjut eh, tetep review ya

**Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel**** : **aduh gak janji kilat ya masih sibuk kuliah gini. Tapi diusahain seminggu update sekali atau bisa lebih

**EsterhazyTorte**** : **iya ini fic juga tercetus/? Karena kepikiran film itu. Aku lupa judulnya tapi -,- oke ini udah update ^^

**sofi as **** : **iya moga aja menarik buat dibaca ya. Soalnya aku juga pemula jadi author ^^

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom** : ini udah panjang belum? Iya aku usahain update kilat sekilat paketan JN* kalo bisa /? Wkwk

By : SWAGGIRL

8/12/13 09.25 pm


End file.
